


Hi | Tradução/Trasnlation PT-BR ✅

by Queen_von_Fantasien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (menor), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fofo, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Primeiro Beijo, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Supernatural - Freeform, Universo Alternativo - Almas Gêmeas, Universo Alternativo - Ensino Médio, Universo Alternativo - Humanos, adolescentes, se conhecendo pela primeira vez, só alegria nenhuma dor, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_von_Fantasien/pseuds/Queen_von_Fantasien
Summary: A primeira coisa que sua alma gêmea lhe dirá quando vocês finalmente se conhecerem aparece como uma tatuagem em seu braço quando você faz 13 anos. Saber o que é essa palavra ou frase pode ajudá-lo a encontrá-la para que possam ficar juntos para o resto de suas vidas.A menos que você fique preso a algo que todo mundo diz. Como Dean Winchester e suas três letras: Olá. Porque sim, isso vai ajudar muito em descobrir quem sua maldita alma gêmea é. Obrigado, universo.Fanfic escrita por @VampAmber (no Ao3). Só estou traduzindo para o Português Brasileiro. Tenho total permissão para isso.Fanfic written by @VampAmber (on AO3). Just translating to Brazilian Portuguese. I have full permission for that.
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (implicíto), Gabriel & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Hi | Tradução/Trasnlation PT-BR ✅

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155428) by [VampAmber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber). 



Nunca houve um momento em que Dean não teve a pior sorte com tatuagens de almas gêmeas em toda a sala. Simplesmente não era possível, não com algo tão falado quanto  _ Olá _ rabiscado em seu braço. Quando apareceu pela primeira vez aos 13, quando todos os outros em sua classe estavam recebendo palavras e frases reais, ele estava um pouquinho... chateado. Só um pouquinho. Ficar emburrado no quarto por mais de uma semana e recusar-se a sair até mesmo para ir para a escola conta como pouquinho, certo? A única razão pela qual ele voltou às aulas foi para impedir que seus pais continuassem com a ameaça de mandá-lo a um terapeuta.

Depois daquele dia, porém, Dean sempre usava uma camisa de flanela de mangas compridas por cima da camiseta. Só porque ele ficou preso com a marca de alma gêmea mais vaga possível, isso não significava que tinha que mostrar seu vexame para o mundo.

Mas mesmo que escondesse a marca, ele sempre prestava atenção a qualquer estranho que dissesse olá para ele. Ele duvidava que encontraria o olá certo, mas ainda assim prestou atenção. Mesmo que fosse extremamente cansativo. Durante anos, toda vez que um adolescente que ele não conhecia dizia olá, seu coração pulava um pouco e ele dizia algo aleatório sem pensar muito. Mas nunca ninguém reagiu como se tivesse dito algo incrível. Cansativo. Tão cansativo. Quando seu segundo ano do ensino médio terminou, ele basicamente desistiu. Não era como se as pessoas conhecessem sua alma gêmea quando eram tão jovens, mesmo.

Ele passou todo o terceiro ano sendo um idiota rabugento, de acordo com seu irmão mais novo. Mas, sério, você poderia culpá-lo? Ele era basicamente uma aberração, ou pelo menos estava completamente ferrado. E não ajudou em nada o fato de que, perto do final do ano letivo, quando Sammy completou 13 anos, recebeu uma frase legal e fácil de reconhecer. Afinal, com que frequência uma pessoa era questionada se conhecia a língua de sinais? Assistir o pequeno nerd ensinando a si mesmo a língua de sinais depois disso foi demais para Dean, e seu humor perpetuamente de merda só piorou.

Quando as férias de verão começaram, Dean decidiu passar os três meses tentando ao máximo esquecer aquelas três letras estúpidas em seu braço. Algumas semanas depois, ele pode ser encontrado na casa de seu amigo Gabe, assistindo a filmes de terror às quatro da manhã. Os créditos rolaram enquanto Dean bocejava, mas ele não sentia vontade de dormir ainda. "Qual depois?" Perguntou.

"Cara, é quase o raiar do dia, e meu primo vai aparecer antes do meio-dia", Gabe reclamou, deixando escapar um bocejo.

"A noite ainda é uma criança", disse Dean com um sorriso.

“Então, você vai ser a babá. Eu preciso do meu sono de beleza,” Gabe disse enquanto colocava o controle remoto no colo de Dean.

"Dormir não vai te ajudar nisso," Dean brincou, reorganizando os travesseiros e cobertores no sofá para ficar mais confortável.

Gabe deu a volta no sofá e se inclinou. “Verdade, Dean-o. Não se pode ficar mais bonito do que isso." Ele acenou com a mão pelo próprio corpo e piscou.

Dean jogou um travesseiro nele, e os dois riram enquanto Gabe se dirigia para seu quarto, o único no porão onde a sala de jogos estava instalada. Depois que ele ficou sozinho novamente, deu play em um filme violento aleatório no DVD player e se acomodou em seu casulo de cobertores. Estava profundamente adormecido antes do terceiro adolescente morrer.

Ele ainda estava dormindo quando sentiu a sensação assustadora de alguém o observando. Foi o suficiente para tirá-lo de seu sonho aleatório, e ele abriu um olho experimentalmente. O outro o seguiu logo, e quando eles finalmente focaram, se depararam com um par de olhos azuis que pareciam irrealistas, eles eram tão vivos. "Olá", disse uma voz grave, assustando Dean em seu estado meio acordado a ponto de cair do sofá.

Ele soltou um  _ uf _ quando bateu no chão e lançou um olhar rápido para o cara a quem os olhos azuis pertenciam e resmungou alto o suficiente para ele ouvir "Essa é uma ótima maneira de levar um soco na cara, sabe?" Ele ouviu o cara soltar um ofego, mas, droga, ele ainda não tinha reclamado. “Se aproximando sem fazer barulho de um cara, com um olhar sinistro? Que porra, cara? " Ele esfregou o cotovelo, que bateu na queda e agora latejava dolorosamente. "Quem é você, afinal?" Ele olhou de volta para Olhos Azuis, que ainda estava olhando para Dean como um cervo nos faróis. Caramba, ele era excessivamente sensível ou algo assim? Deveria se desculpar?

“Ei, Dean, você está acordado e já conheceu Cassie. Isso é, tipo, a maior parte da minha lista de tarefas” Gabe disse enquanto saia de seu quarto.

"Dean?" Olhos Azuis (Cassie? De jeito nenhum Dean iria chamar um cara de Cassie) disse, ainda olhando com aqueles olhos enormes e arregalados.

"Uh, sim?" Dean respondeu, confuso.

Em vez de responder, o cara puxou a manga do moletom que estava usando, embora fosse final de junho, e se moveu para o lado do sofá em que Dean estava. “Você é... você é meu...” Ele não conseguiu nem terminar a frase, então, em vez disso, ele enfiou o braço no rosto de Dean.

_ Essa é uma ótima maneira de levar um soco na cara, sabe _ , estava escrito nela, no mesmo lugar onde o  _ Olá _ de Dean estava. Dean de repente entendeu a expressão do cara. Dean enrolou a manga da camisa de flanela que tinha esquecido de tirar antes de dormir e mostrou a dele.

"Você não se chama realmente Cassie, não é?" Dean perguntou, afinal por que não dizer algo estúpido quando tem uma oportunidade?

O cara balançou a cabeça. "Não, meu nome é Castiel e meu primo é apenas um idiota que não desiste de apelidos de infância."

"Assim você me magoa, Cassie", disse Gabe fingindo dor. "Tão cruel, não é Dean-o?"

"Não, foi totalmente correto", respondeu Dean, um pouco cansado de seu próprio apelido, mas nunca conseguiu fazer Gabe desistir.

"Ótimo, vocês encontram sua alma gêmea e então se unem contra mim", Gabe fez beicinho. “Eu sei quando não sou desejado.”

"Claro", disse Dean, apenas provocando. Gabe era seu amigo, com certeza, mas ele tinha seus momentos irritantes. Como agora mesmo.

"Tchau", disse Castiel, balançando os dedos atrás dele em uma onda. Dean estava meio que se apaixonando agora, apesar da marca de alma gêmea. Gabe bufou um pouco enquanto subia as escadas, mas estava além do óbvio que ele estava apenas fazendo isso para se mostrar, então Dean não se incomodou em se sentir culpado.

Quando eles finalmente ficaram sozinhos, Dean começou a se sentir nervoso. Isso era uma grande coisa, e se ele estragasse tudo? Esta era sua maldita alma gêmea. Era uma coisa meio importante. "Por que você está usando um moletom quando nem ‘tá quente?" A boca de Dean perguntou sem a permissão de seu cérebro. Sim, sua alma gêmea agora quase certamente pensava que ele era um idiota.

"É, mm..." Castiel se atrapalhou com suas palavras, corando ligeiramente. O que era completamente adorável, não que Dean tivesse pensamentos assim. Não, definitivamente não.

"Eu sou um idiota e você não tem que responder nenhuma das minhas perguntas estúpidas se não quiser", disse Dean rapidamente, olhando para seus pés. "Desculpe se estou deixando você desconfortável." Encontre alma gêmea, estrague tudo logo depois. Claro.

"Não, Dean, não é você, eu prometo", disse Castiel, colocando a mão no ombro de Dean e apertando-o de forma tranquilizadora. “É a marca. Eu... as pessoas iriam ver e ler, e pensar... eles pensariam que minha alma gêmea seria abusiva, e eles teriam pena de mim. Eu não aguentei toda aquela pena, então comecei a encobrir isso. Mas agora que conheço o contexto por trás disso, eu entendo. Você estava me protegendo. Obrigado."

"Eu estava... o quê?" Dean disse, ficando confuso.

“Você estava me avisando sobre como os outros poderiam reagir nessa situação. Então, você estava me protegendo” Castiel raciocinou, e isso... realmente fazia sentido. Dean nunca bateria em alguém de propósito, mas muitas outras pessoas podem atacar alguém quando acordam assim. Ele estava reclamando, sim, mas ele nunca planejou bater no cara, mesmo que acabasse não sendo sua alma gêmea.

"Então, eu sou o seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante ou algo assim?" Dean perguntou, gostando da imagem que surgiu em sua cabeça. Ele sorriu bobo, o que fez Castiel sorrir de volta.

"Se você quiser", disse Castiel suavemente.

"Sim, acho que sim", disse Dean de volta suavemente. Ele se inclinou, olhando para os lábios de Castiel. "Posso... posso beijar você?"

O sorriso de Castiel ficou ainda maior. "Acho que gostaria disso, Dean", ele sussurrou e seus lábios se encontraram. Cada coisa que ele leu e ouviu sobre a primeira vez que você beijasse sua alma gêmea empalideceu em comparação a experimentar a coisa real. O próprio céu empalideceu em comparação.

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: Feliz festas de fim de ano! Eu queria que saísse em outubro, mas como eu já devia ter aprendido não posso confiar na minha falta de preguiça e procastinação :/ 
> 
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, que não tenha nada errado *rindo de nervoso* e que tenha alegrado um pouco o seu dia. Vão ter mais traduções recheadas de açúcar e alegria amanhã ;)
> 
> Obrigado por ter lido,  
> Bjs, e até


End file.
